Decendant
by EmmettCullen242
Summary: Stevie Rae is really really in love with someone but nobody knows she has been with him instead of watching the red fleglings... What will happen to little country girl now? Is her date even crazier than the Raven Mocker?
1. Your WHAT Stevie Rae?

Disclaimer: I do not own the HoN… Please review! By the way this is in Stark's POV… at least the first chapter is! This is what I think should have happened after Zoey threw her spirit at Kalona! Also Stevie Rae is here and not wherever she was in the book :p!

Chapter One

"ZOEY!" I sobbed ruining Zoey's shirt, but what does it matter now, it is really only Zoey's empty shell. Heath lay limp a mere three inches from her. No one could help Z now, she threw her whole self into that blow. Now she has no marks and is hopefully somewhere serene and peaceful. I was praying to Nyx and after what seemed like hours (but was actually only 3 minutes) she was gracefully walking towards me and Z. Suddenly I wished Zoey was still here, she would have known what to do. She would have formed her circle or something, only she can't because her affinity was thrown at a greatly despised fallen angel, Kalona.

"Stark? Why are you not at peace if you know she is with her consort? If you know she would would want you to live the rest of your long life knowing it wasn't your fault and that she loves you?" the Goddess asks with that nice face scrunched with concern.

"Do you think that, maybe, you could show her to me just once more?" Stark asked ready to plead if needed.

"No, she will come back to her body in exactly 3 days 7hours 24 minutes and 11 seconds...IF, if you can find Kalona or Neferet to help. Neferet is more powerful than I thought. Hopefully you can get one of them and pay the price. Meanwhile you should bring her to a place where she will be comfortable. She will, in time, slowly gain her affinity back and hopefully be back to normal and her broken leg and fingers will heal quickly with her grandmothers help and love." The Goddess then disappeared as quickly as sheappeared. Which left me to break the news to the group myself. So I heaved Zoey up the stairs to room 108 and pounded on the door till' Jack, still sobbing, opened it. I quickly set Zoey on the couch and looked at the heartbroken people who sat in a circle, which I was standing in the middle of.

"Guys we can get her back!" I say grinning. As everyone stares at me confused. Jack broke the silence.

"How? When? Wait, What?" he asked me as everyone else grins.

"Well, Nyx said something about a few days and hours and finding Kalona or Neferet to help. It'll be easy if we all stick together.

"You are startin' to sound like someone from some book... BLAH BLAH BLAH! Happily Ever After doesn't happen Stark! Zoey won't come back unless we find Neferet to help in a few days and a few hours," Shaunee says sniffling through it.

"Yeah!" says Erin, also starting her sniffling again.

"The Twins have a point," Damien agrees, "there is a time limit as you mentioned and we have no clue as to where Neferet is! How will we find her? What if she knows we're looking for her?"

"Well... I hadn't really thought this through but we'll figure it out!" I reply. We sat in silence and thought till' Damien spoke.

"We could use our element circle," he said.

"How Z always was spirit..." Shaunee replies. "NO... N-O NO! Stark you'll be zapped! Damien how could you put Stark in danger like that?" Shaunee practically screams.

"Shaunee calm down," I sooth her, "If Nyx is talking to me then why couldn't she have temporarily given me her power?" I ask reasonably. We find ourselves in deep thought again, Shaunee trying to figure out how to stop me from doing this and I'm trying to figure out how to go through with this. "Alright lets just see if we can and if we can't then we are probably never going to find..." **_HER, ZOEY, Z, ZO, HIGH PRIESTESS._** It didn't matter where Zoey was or is. We are going to find her and Kalona and Neferet! "Stevie Rae? You can come out from the corner now if I'm not burning you won't either plus the sun is not up yet, please go to your space in the circle. Damien, Erin, and Shaunee you also should redeem your spots." I stood in the middle of a circle filled with my friends and the Elements and I knew that I would not be zapped, that Nyx would hear me out and help a little. I took three breaths and started "To this circle I call Ai-"

"Wait!" Stevie Rae shouted and ran to the bathroom followed by Erin and Shaunee.

"Stevie your WHAT?" yelled Shaunee.


	2. New Crazy Boyfriend is a WHAT?

**Stevie Rae's POV :**

**Chapter Two**

"Stevie where have you been in the past few weeks?" Shaunee asks circling me. I hesitated a moment too long.

"In the hotel, duh!" I replied. It was the truth I have been in the building the whole time, and every time they went out I would tell them I was only going to take a nap, which started out being the truth also. I had gone to the hotel gift shop that was in the lobby to get something to help my cramps and the really cute store guy told me that vampyres shouldn't use human painkillers and dusted off the concealed sapphire line. Thinking back on it now he never showed me the whole Mark.

"WITH WHO?" Erin said, for once her mind functioning without Shaunee's brain aiding her. I looked at the ceiling of the bathroom that we were all crowded into.

"Come, I'll show you," I replied, barely audible to me. They followed me downstairs to where Christopher worked.

"A human? You know Vampyres and humans cannot mix, you'll die!" Damien told me harsher than his normal tone as I showed them the cute boy behind the counter helping an elderly lady. The woman bought the product and walked away. Chris looked up and smiled walking toward me. Seeing my dark expression he halted, I ran to him.

"We need your help!" I whispered harshly and anxiously.

_'With what?" _his voice sounded in my mind.

"Whoa," Jack said bewildered, "How did you do that?" There was no mistaking, Jack was alright with Christopher. If Jack was in then Damien would be in, Damien is the smart one so everyone'll be in.

"It is a Vampyre trait, do you not have such?" Christopher asked tilting his head to one side.

"Hon, they are only fledglings!" I laugh and he joins. BAD MOVE. Damien was studying him even more.

"You cannot do that Stevie," he comments, "and neither could any of our Blue Vampyre professors, you aren't a Vampyre." Damien wasn't budging, normally anyone who Jack likes Damien manages to at least act nice around him.

"Something is wrong, what is wrong Stevie Rae?" Chris asks. He could sense auras and sometimes read strong thoughts.

"Come," I replied grimly. He followed me all the way up to room 108 and the door creaked open.

Christopher gasped, "Holy Nyx this is the worst I've seen in years! She had affinities too, poor child… Zoey if you will." He checked her over carefully and recited rituals."

Damien flipped; "Those aren't Vampyre rituals!" he almost shouted but kept his voice harsh but not too loud.

"Stevie, I wanted to wait to tell you but your friend seems to love grilling me." He walked into the bathroom that I had puked in not ten minutes ago and wiped off his concealer and the blue came away with it revealing white filled in wings.

"What are you?" Jack asked hypnotized by the white wing Mark.

"He's a- an-"not even Damien could finish.

"A… A what?" Shaunee asked impatiently.

"An Angel." Christopher replied.


	3. Finding Neferet and Kalona!

Disclaimer: I do not own HoN or any of the characters in it!

_**Chapter 3:**_

**_Christopher's POV:_**

"An Angel," I told them all. They all gasped including D- I realize that I don't know their names.

"You ... are you a dark angel... like Kalona?"

The smart one examined my tattoo and replied, "Yes. Do you guys realize what color his tattoo is? It's white, a symbol of darkness."

"Like them bulls!" Stevie Rae exclaimed. She smacked me. "That was for ... making me pregnant!" She burst out into tears and she walked out of the stuffy bathroom we had been standing in, now crying into a pink, soft looking pillow that I WILDLY guessed was either the one that was examining her nails or the one that was staring at herself in the mirror. The two girls that amazingly stopped beautify-ing themselves long enough to comfort the crying girl that I made pregnant.

"It's not like that!" I explain,"If Mister Smarty had analyzed the intricate outlines around my original tattoo he would realize that his prediction was wrong."

"I'm never wrong," the boy said flatly.

"Well I could call upon Nyx for you but it would only trouble her. I am sort of the replacement of Kalona to her'Cept I'm an Angel not a warrior, but she put me here because her most powerful daughter needed help and her friends," I told them,"Well, she said Zoey's friends would surely fail without me therefore placing me on this highly polluted earth into the most dreadful job... all to help you small fledglings." As soon as I finished saying that Nyx, I could feel her presence, smacked me but willed her spirit back to her realm quickly, I yelped in reply and the fledglings gazed off into space processing everything.

Stark was the first to speak, "If you took Kalona's spot next to Nyx then wouldn't you be her lover? If so then why would you get Stevie Rae pregnant? Don't you think that's a little... i dunno, DANGEROUS? RISKY? 'Specialy for Stevie!" Stark was almost screaming. Finally Damien's brain wall broke down letting me see his name where he lives and his whole past. When his guard came down so did the rest of everyone's, he was guarding them.

I sighed, "Do you want me to help you find Neferet or what?" They were soooooo annoying, i was called down to earth for these kids and they had the audacity to ask the questions! I was so outraged that I almost burst out of my human shell as Zoey had.

"Yes, yes please do!" Shaunee urged me.

"PLEASE?" Erin begged.

"If your friends," I tell them, pointing at the guys in the circle, "Can control themselves."

Damien nodded in agreement saying, "We agree."

"No we do NOT agree!" Stark yelled then turned towards Damien asking, "Why do you always make our decisions for all of us? Why don't ask us before you say things?" As Stark raged the nerve in his neck came out.

"Maybe because he is more intellegent than you James Stark. You power may be stronger and more deathly than Damien's but he also has his intellegence and that is stronger than any Nyx given power," I commented.

Stark stormed outmuttering, "I need some air," under his breath. The room m=went awkwardly silent.

"So first we have to make a circle, to channel the energy of us out into the world. Then I stand with whoever is playing the role of Spirit," I told them although I knew full well that the boy that stormed out was the Temporary Spirit, I also knew that it was crazy that Nyx even gave him an honor of that sort. The Earth hasen't had a Temporary Spirit since 200 B.C.

"We should go get him," Shaunee, a cute girl who knew her way with colors and make- up, suggested.

Five minutes later the Vampyres were loaded into the elevator and the Angel party of uno (MOI!) was sentenced to the stairs.

"He. Isn't. Here." Damien's boyfriend stood there absolutely horrified. I looked over at the hill that held a large and loud river about 1/2 of a mile down, which is definetly where I would go if I had a choice. Without consiously thinking about what I was doing I walked down to the river bank. Looking far down at the side of the river, at the bottom of the hill sat Stark half dead with Kalona also laying limp (probably from Zoey's spiritual blow and Neferet's giggling with occasional chatter about picking them off one by one and sacrafices.

"Angelboy woud you get back here?" Shaunee, or Miss Sassy whichever you prefer, asked.

I walk over and grab Damien's arm tugging him to the top of the hill and pointing to the bottom. "He-" Jack protested but was quieted by Damien who squinted a bit and motioned for the group to come over and be quiet. The group cam and looked too, with a large gasped they noticed Kalona and Neferet. "What is she doing?" Jack asked cowering behind Damien. The crazy woman kept laughing as Damien explained how she was paying the white bull so she can have Kalona back. A life for a life.

Before I knew what I was doing took Stevie Rae's hand and led her down the hill stealthily but not too quickly in fear of falling and blowing our cover.

"Hello Stevie Rae!" The crazy lady said without turning around. When she did she took my breath away. She was beautiful, but dark. When she spoke again **thee** White Bull appeared behind her. "I've been expecting you."


	4. Blue Blood and a Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own the HoN or the characters in it!

**Stevie Rae's POV **

"Ya have?" I was thoroughly confused, "You been up to your snoopin' again Nefret?" I, apparently, am feeling brave today.

"Oh. Yes I have been waiting for you Miss Stevie Rae," Nefret mocks me. "So... will you just call your friends out of hiding please?" She sounded exasperated like she had told to do it a million times before. I look around, Chris was knealing next to Stark who was bleeding terribly. My friends were still cowering at the top of the hill. Neferet hadn't yet noticed my angel boyfriend.

"I don't think-" I was cut off. A blue substance was oozing on my foot and I screeched. Blue? Where was blue coming from? I look over at Stark and realized that his blood, the blood of a Guardian was blue.

"You do not think? You do not think what Stevie Rae? You do not think your friends are brave enough?"

"We need your help. We are ASKING for your help so shut up and listen MISS EVIL," A voice came from Chris' direction, but it definetly wasn't him or Stark. The voice sounded familiar but odd because I hadn't heard one mean word come from him before. It was JACK! Jack strides swiftly over to the white bull that stood behind Neferet and tapped it. It disinegrated. Like LEGIT disinegrated. Neferet screamed and turned back towrds us, the fear evident in her eyes.

"How?"

"Heal Stark!" Jack demands.

"I can't!" Neferet sobs.

"Do it... or," He stuttered, "Or I'll disinegrate you too!" Neferet shrieks and looks for a way out. ' Ain't no getting out now!' That is what I am thinking now. I glance over at Christopher and scream. My "boyfriend" had just cut his arm WIDE open and his blood (white blood mind you) was gushing into Stark who was waking up.

Damien and the others stumbled down the hill as soon as they saw that Neferet was on her best behavior . Damien took out a kit and as soon as Christopher was done transferring blood he closed up Stark's large gash, the length of his whole arm. Neferet stood there frozen and definetly still horrified. I couldn't really blame her.

"Zoey?" Stark said, that was the first thing Stark had mumbled since we found him.

"We'll find her," Damien sat down and stroked Stark's lovely chocolate brown hair.

"I'll help but no shattering me," Neferet bargained.

"No promises," Jack mumbled. "Where's Kalona?"

"Kalona is up there," Neferet smiles and points to the top of the trees laughing. It looked like he was about to pee himself. Maybe he was standing by that bull when Jack made him into dirt.

"Oh SCARED-Y BOY... Come out, come out whever you are!" Shaunee yelled up to him.

"Yes, please do so Jack can make you into what you hate dirt, like the Earth." Of course that was Erin, who else would follow up on Shaunee's remark two seconds after it was made?

Kalona jumped out of the tree and said, "Only Neferet can help you. She has to Sacrifice me."


	5. DescendantS?

Disclaimer: I do not own HoN or the charaters in it!

**Jack's POV **

Kalona is definetly going crazy... definetly. He is willing to sacrifice himself to get Zoey back even though he's the one that 'killed' her.

"Are we all ready?" asked Neferet. They had formed a rather large circle somewhat near the river, but not too close. This sacrificial event called for the Elements to be present. However they did not need my new found power of destruction. Damien had explained that I can destroy evil or dark forms with one touch. Well... not destroy but more likely send them to the Duat where they can rest in their imprisonment until either someone calls on them or when they are powerful enough to break out again. The Duat is like empty space, a magical place for all things that don't belong.

"Yes," my friends replied. I was the only person watching and not participating so I leaned against the tree that Kalona had once occupied. They did their spiritual thing but nothing happened. Neferet cursed.

"Go get Zoey's body, she needs to be inside the circle too," she started pacing and I wondered whether she was even still evil... or she was acting nice because if she wasn't I could destroy her with one touch. Although I'm not much for it and I dreaded even temporarily killing the white bull.

When Stark, fully recovered (just a but sore), returned with Zoey they started the whole process over. Neferet preformed the ritual flawlessly and the glimmer around Zoey meant that this plan was an A++ so far. Kalona looked drained, for he sacrificed half of his immortality for Zoey and some 10 to 15 years wherever he is sent, probably the Duat.

**Zoey's POV**

I wake up to plenty of strangers around me. Where is my grandmother? How come mom hadn't picked me up from school?

"Hey Zoey! You're alive!" One overenthusiastic boy said.

"How do you know my name?" I ask completely confused, "Who are you? Why am I not with my grandmother?" The group that I am APPARENTLY hanging out with now exchanged worried glances.

"Zoey, honey we love you and you should know that were getting way to old to play this 'what do ya mean' game." A girl tells me, with an Okie or maybe Texan twang.

"I'm not sure what brain function has fried in your heads but... I don't know you."

"She's not fully restored, Kalona you haven't fulfilled your duty, she needs a small sliver of your immortal-ness for her memory." Kalona walks over to me and I fidget. 'What are they injecting in me?' I thought to myself.

**Stevie Rae's POV **

So after Kalona injected his IMMORTAL whatever it is he injects he passed out and so did she. So we waited, I went pee and ate a bagel with cream cheese for breakfast.

"For only being about one month pregnant, Stevie, you sure look real swollen, you weren't that way this morning,"Damien commented. I realized he was right my stomach was swollen quite a bit more than this morning. "We will go see a doctor for you once we get Z up and running," he suggests. I shrug in agreement, I guess.

Speaking of Zoey, a few minutes after the awkward end of that conversation she groaned and rolled over. She looked straight at me and said, "Let's do it now while we still have daylight."

I was thoroughly confused, "Zoey, honey, do what while we still have daylight?"

"Get you to a doctor, what else?" She smiled, I could tell even that strained her.

"OK, but you have to promise me that you'll sleep in the car."

Once we were there in the office of Dr. Seenber the boys stood uncomfortably (Kalona and Neferet were still back at the hotel). The Doctor spread a cold gel on my, somehow, even more swollen stomach. "Ahh," he said, "You're about seven months in and you wold be having..." he looked at the image on the screen and gasped, "Twin girls."

We all rushed out of the hospital, fees and expenses paid and as soon as we burst out of the door Zoey's exhausted voice said, "Not only are you birthing the first Descendant, you're having twins and you might have them in a few days! So now you aren't having a descendant, you're having DESCENDANTS!"


	6. Nyx WOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own The HoN series or the characters!

**Chapter 6**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

"But..." I trailed off, I didn't really need to have a kid around with the exhausting hours I normally put in to fight evil... and the other red fledgelings. I looked up at the group, "I'm sorry that I did this and that I'm putting you guys through this."

"Hey it isn't your fault that weirdo Angelboy got you pregnant!" Shaunee protested.

"Yeah! It isn't your fault!" That would be Erin with her follow up.

We all walked out of the building and piled into the car"You could have it at any time in the next week," Damien said once we were on the road.

"OK... FIRST of all they are they-s not an _it _and second of all I hope not cause we don't have anything for them." I looked down, and (as if it were possible) my stomach looked like it had swelled another good inch, inch and a half since the beginning of the doctor's visit. Now I really looked as though I was 8-9 months pregnant. I was starting to worry, we had nothing at all for this child, well actually these CHILDREN!

"Alright, I think it's been a long, long day for all of us so we will rent another room with just one bed and Stevie and Christopher can share that room and Zoey can take the bed Stevie Rae was sleeping in. So we can all get a good nights sleep," Damien proposed. "Also," he said (oh great there is MORE! :( ), "tomorrow Z and Chris can stay with Stevie so if she goes into labor you can help her and the rest of us will go get things like, well, baby things... carriages, diaper, wipes, playpens, walkers, a car seat, and even a strap that you can keep them on your back with, times two!" Damien's excitement leaked into his tone.

"Hey Damien?" I asked, as this spot wasn't taken yet, "Will you be their godfather? And will you twins be their godmothers?" I sniffled a bit but then realized my terrible mistake, what was Zoey gonna be to them?

"Heck to the no," Shaunee replied.

"Yeah, no way, Zoey can be it's godmother. We ain't no good at that stuff." I sighed, relived that that was over and Zoey was gonna be a great godmother.

"I accept, fully!" Damien agreed.

Jack who had been quiet this whole time now spoke, "I'll help!" We shivered and leaned away. Jack looked hurt, Zoey was the only one not reacting. I wondered if she was OK because she hadn't moved in a while. I studied her and then gasped, I hadn't realized it before but through the rip in Zoey's shirt I could see a small tatoo of a small child and intricate swirls that looked like a field up above the child.

"Stevie are you alright?"Stark asked his brow furrowed with concern.

"Look at Zoey's new tato-"

I barely got the word out before Zoey yelled, "STOP THE CAR!" So Damien slammed on the brakes and Zoey's head hit the dashboard, she fell out her door because she had already opened that. Stark jumped out and made sure she was OK. She was actually not. She was having some kind of stroke or something 'cause she wasn't movin' at all just staring at the sky.

**Zoey's POV**

Nyx, I am talking with Nyx. _Hi Nyx, What can I help you with?_

_You Zoey, I have Chosen. Remember how special you are. When you wake up you'll be just fine. But ironically enough Chris, my sweety, made me pregnant just before I sent him on his mission. I have chosen YOU to put my child in, I will protect you and Stevie. There are two reasons I chose you, A because you are strong and would make for a good mother and B because you will go through this with Stevie Rae. You will be just as far along as she is and maybe a bit futher. Would you like to know how many Godlings you are carrying?_

_YES!_

**Stevie Rae's POV **

So it's official. I am not alone in this world. Zoey's stomach was growing larger and larger by the second, it finished growing and it looked like she was housing ten kids! OK maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. But how? How is she pregnant? She has been dead for the day and has been in full sight of the others the rest of the time. Zoey, however swollen she may be, was still in her little come thing. We just stood awkwardly and waited, Stark sitting Z up right and feeling her stomach.

About five miutes after her stomach stop she woke up. She stood right up and got in the car, no explanation.

Once we were back at the hotel we got another room and I dragged Z with me to stay in their because that was now Damien's plan. She plpped down on the bed and spilled her beans, "Nyx. These," she points to her stomach, "Are Nyx's children, they are godlings. I am carrying four children of Nyx. Oh and by the way, warn your boyfriend to stop getting people pregnant 'cause it's real annoying."

It took me a bit to comprehend all of that but when I did I said, "FOUR? She was carrying quadruplets? Or, well I guess now it's you but... wow." I thought for a minute and then told her, "I have to tell Damien because he's gonna pick up some baby supplies tomorrow."

Zoey nodded miserably and informed me, "Nyx said I'm going to have the kids tomorrow or the next day." I nodded and called Damien and told him everything when he asked to talk to her I refused to let him since she was already snoring on her half of the bed.

"Well good night all six kids that probably aren't mortal and goodnight to the two poor misfortuante people that are having them."


	7. Arrested

Disclaimer: I do not own The HoN series or the characters.

**Chapter 7**

**Damien's POV**

So all the men except Christopher (me, Stark, and Jack) plus the Twins, who made sure all the colors were OK for the kids. We didn't talk at all except when the Twins didn't agree on a color or a style.

"No Stark! Ugh... if you even THINK about _touching_ that stroller we may have to strangle you," Shaunee told him. For once I agreed because the stroller he had chosen had the WORST design EVER and just to add to it, it had no safety traits. I looked around and the air sounded and seemed empty and I realized that Erin was GONE!

"Guys?" Everyone turns towards me, "Where is Erin?"

**Stevie Rae's POV**

So Chris was awkwardly sitting in the corner until he offered to go get us some food from the food store downstairs.

"Hey I'm gonna get you guys some lunch so you guys can eat. Don't pull anything before I get back!" He joked, but it was half-heartedly. He just looked at us and then pushed open the door of the room that Z and I had shared last night.

"I'm going to take a bath now... if that is OK with you?" Zoey looks at me in question.

"It's fine, I'll just take a nap," I reply. She nods and waddles into the bathroom. I lay down but as soon as I do I hear a large splash from the bathroom. I convince myself that Zoey is an independent women and if she splashed a bit or made a small mess she would clean it up.

I drift off a bit, almost asleep when I heard Zoey whimper from the bathroom. I got up and walked over to the door, sure enough Zoey lay in the tub. The water in the tub was still going and as I walked in I slipped on a liquid that wasn't water. Z's water had broke! Looks like she would be having the first Decendant... oh wait, she would be having the first godlings, I would still be having the first Decendants. "Stevie, my water broke and," she paused for a whimper, "I wanted you to stay asleep 'cause I knew," she made a squealing sound, I turned off the tub and started draining the water as we talked, "you were tired."

"OK Zoey, enough talking just... uh, push." She sat there pushing and finally after about five pushes the first baby started to crown."

**Stark's POV**

"Dammit Erin we don't have time for this!" I yelled after hanging up the phone. Z had had all four of the kids and two were sitting in some wooden booster seats that you usually find at some random restaurant and that HAS to be uncomfortable for a newborn. Stevie Rae had also said though that the kids seemed to grow into toddlers as soon as the were fed by Zoey and Zoey even went back to her usual skin and bones weight.

We walk over towards electronics and catch a glimpse of Erin, we turn down that isle. Sure enough Erin sat there on the ground with Erik. Erin was crying and Erik was rubbing her back. A Newspaper lay on the floor, open to an obituary. Erin managed, "My real mom, dead in car accident. You'll never believe with who!" She sobbed harder. Jack sat down on the other side of her handing me the newspaper and taking over rubbing her back so Erik could tell us what's going on.

"Kalona and Neferet are in jail because they killed Erin's biological mother and her father is in the hospital," Erik explained.


	8. Erin

Disclaimer: I do not own HoN or the characters!

**Chapter 8**

**Erin's POV**

"Guys this isn't why we came here!" I exclaimed. We were all sitting now. The people in the store didn't notice yet, but I suspected that they were getting suspicious.

"Well what do we live for if we don't help each other get through rough times?" Shaunee asked.

"Dunno," I shrugged.

"Erin! You know that you can get through this! We're all here for you!" She smiled at me.

"You don't know how hard this is! To lose a parent is worse than… WAY worse than losing a diamond earring. OKAY? You don't understand!" I turn away from her, she just doesn't get it. My mother and I were the closest friends and my father and I well we were closer than a micrometer... WAY closer.

"But I do," she told me, her expression went from a cheerful and supportive smile to a inconvienant frown. "When I was thirteen my mother was working near the pentagon. A horrid workplace she had, but she had no better job for some still refuses to let us African American peoples into the American Society. She died on Semptember eleventh two thousand one after a part of the wretched building that she work next to fell on her workplace, collapsing the whole thing." Shaunee went quiet and we all sat in silence.

"Do you people need any help 'cause you been sittin' here for a while," he stood towering over us, probably about five foot eleven. I probably would've gone for him if we weren't in this situation.

"I- well-" Shaunee was cut off by Alisha Keys' "No One" that signaled someone important was calling. Her brows furrowed in concern which was unusual because she worries too much about worry lines. She flipped open her phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. There was a muffled and far to distress-y voice for me to handle after hearing about my mother's death and my father's injured state.

"She's had how many kids?" she gasped and then said, "Where are they all?" Then a small shriek came from whoever was talking on the other end, although I think it was Stevie since her scream sounded tainted with a twang of Okie. "Z? What's wrong with Stevie Rae?" The muffled voice came again. Shaunee started to cry, though a little better than my sobs earlier. My tears had just dried when Shaunee phone had rung.

A little while after she hung up (she had been sobbing too hard to understand what she was saying) she told us what Zoey had said to her. "She-" Shuanee hicupped, "She said that Stevie Rae was having a miscarriage and that Z had already had Nyx's four children. Therefore we have to go because there are three people there and four babie- toddlers." We all looked at her in confusion.

"I'll explain in the car on the way home," she told us. We agreed that that was going to be explained in the car.

We almost split but I called out to them, "Guys?" They turned towards me. "On the way home can we stop at uh-" I stumbled over the words to explain, "Halia's daycare on the way home?" Erik started to walk away again and act nonchalant like he didn't hear me. Damien shrugged, poor guy probably thought I was gonna ask for tips, well I had told them this much so I might as well tell them the rest, "To pick up Jessica."

"Jessica? Who is that?" Jack asked.

"My daughter."

"Erin..." Damien hesitated, "How old?"

"Almost five."

"With who?" Jack grilled.

"Erik."

"Your WHAT Erin?" Shaunee made a half surprised half this is awesome face.

"My daughter."


	9. Decendant: For Real

**Chapter 9**

**Erin's POV**

"With who?" Jack repeated.

"Erik," I replied. I think they were in shock and didn't think it was real that they just HAD to sizzle my brain into ashes with a million (or more like two trillion) questions.

"Erik? Like _him?_" Shaunee asked me, pointing at Erik who (after a small cool down of his temperament) was standing by me. I just nodded. I look at Erik who wasn't exactly happy that I had told them about this relationship of ours. Erik and I were having a conversation through telepathy:

_They already hate me and they DON'T need to hate our daughter. _He had said.

_HEY! Don't say that … they don't _hate _you._ I knew he wasn't buying that. _They just don't particularly like you. OK? _

"What- what are you guys doing?" Jack asked almost trembling. "Why are you t-talking in your heads… why can I hear you in my head?" He, lately seemed like he belonged in an insane asylum, or maybe someplace that helps those with anger problems (I never thought I would say that about Jack).

"We were using telepathy," Erik replied, putting his arm around my shoulder but he tensed as if he was ready to pounce if anyone made a wrong move.

"Um OK? Alright guys plan was to get the baby stuff and she'll explain on the way to the Daycare," Damien said setting everyone straight.

"Oh," Shaunee said in a daze, "Right." So Damien split us into groups. Erik and I were to look for baby food and then some food for us. The rest bought some clothes and other necessities for the babies and us.

"Come on Erik we have to get some food for us too," I told him when he started comparing baby foods.

"Well the babies that we are feeding our goddess' babies," he told me using that matter- of –fact tone that he gets when he knows something others don't. His phone buzzed.

**Erik's POV**

_Name suggestions?_

_-Z_

"Who's that?" Erin asked. Honestly the girl had more potential than her stupid group will ever realize because she could tell all my emotions and used telepathy all the time.

"It's Zoey," I replied. "Sh-

Before I could finish my sentence Erin asks, "What does she need?"

I give her a long look that she knows indicates for her to stop interrupting me and listen. "She wants names, for the children. She wants our opinions."

Erin stood for a minute staring at the baby food then she said, "This one, we fed Jessica this brand of food." She plucks a few off the back of that row of baby food and then moves over and plucks a few off the row of food that I was comparing with the brand that was already in the cart. She now had fifty cans in the cart, twenty five of one brand and twenty five of the other brand. She rolls the cart over towards the normal fruit and picks out, no doubt to blend up for the babies, a few apples, some mangoes, and an abnormally large watermelon. Then she grabs some human food for us, nothing special (mostly pasta). Finally she got somewhere I liked, the liquor section, where she picked up some red wine that I would, no doubt, have to show my license to the cash register person for.

"Erin, are you alright?"

"Fine." No emotion flow through her voice, well just maybe a hint of annoyed. I didn't say anything after that because I knew she would go on saying she was fine and then she would burst out in tears telling me some kind of pity story, that Iabsolutely _didn't _want to hear. We checked out and threw the stuff in the trunk of the car and hopped in. Everyone had been waiting for us.

**Erin's POV**

"Sorry, just wanted to get a good food for the kids," I mumbled.

"S'okay we've only been here a few minutes," Shaunee said making me feel a bit better but not much.

"So… uh tell us about your daughter." Damien was driving but I could tell that he was analyzing every move I made and every sound that can from my mouth.

"So, Erik got me pregnant one night after our circle making ceremony to kill Kalona or banish him or whatever. We had been going out for more than a month so it seemed fine at the time and we didn't think it was possible for us to have kids so we overdid it a bit," I told them. "So I ended up having a kid and all was well because you guys were busy doing other things, but the more we moved around the harder it was for us. Finally I had my Mum take her because you guys were going to find her if I kept her in my room and once I heard that we could be staying here for a while I had my mother register her in a Daycare close to our hotel."

"We- we would have noticed wouldn't we, with the really swollen stomach and all that?"

"No, normally for Vampyres they only have swollen stomachs if their child is with another species. However Erik is a Vampyre, as am I and we got lucky that you didn't notice us sneaking off every once and while to check on her."

"Well… where is the Daycare?" Damien asks smiling. I smiled, although it came out as an exhausted smile, back at him.

"Right up here on the left," I told him. I directed him into the daycare and got out of the car, "We'll be back in a second." So with Erik in tow I went into the daycare and to the desk of the supervisor.

"How can I help you?" She asked smiling.

"I'm looking for Jessica Bates, please."

"Sure, I'll bring her out in a moment." The lady disappeared into the backroom where I guessed they would play. She came back again and she had my little Jessica with her.

"Mommy! You're here!" she jumped into my arms with a wide grin and I couldn't help but smile with her. She finally got down and noticed Erik in the corner too and she ran to him and hugged his leg.

He messed up her hair and said, "Hey hon, how was your day?"

"Good!..." She went on about her friends and the toys and how lovely their babysitter was and her whole day.

She finally asked about 'grandma' and I almost broke down but for her I stayed strong and I told her, "Uh… grandma passed away so she is not going to be able to see us anymore. She is partying in the skies now."

She replied, "OK, we'll talk to her someday though right?" I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

The lady interrupted and told us, "You need to sign her out." The lady handed me a clipboard and a pen. I signed quickly and hurried out to the car with Jessica on my hip.

"Where are we going Mommy?"

"To a hotel, with all my friends." I hop in the car and buckle her in on my lap.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jack asked my lovely child.

"She's Jessica Bates, the real first Descendant."


End file.
